Marriage of conveniece
by Chavva
Summary: This is a OneShot about what might have happened between Kakashi and Anko in years knowing each other.


_Guess I got really obsessed with this KakaxAnko idea...does it matter? Well this OneShot is a little story about what could have happened between Kakashi and Anko trough years of knowing each other._

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it? Do you want to remind me of that every single moment? I don't own Naruto..._

**Marriage of conveniece**

He knew her name was Anko. She knew his name was Kakashi.

When they met first time she was sitting on a small wall, looking lonley. He stood in a group of friends, chatting.

He was seventeen. She was fifteen.

He was preparing to Jounin-Exames. She'd just returned from Orochimaru.

He knew what she had done. She knew that he knew.

The second time they met she was again sitting on the same wall. He was again talking to his friends. They exchanged a look.

The third time they met she lay on the ground, beaten up by a furios mob. She hadn't defended herself because she didn't want to hurt anybody. He walked down the road, reading a novel. He tripped over her.

The fourth time they met he was a Jounin. She was training to get stronger. It was on the training-ground.

The fifth time they met they were sitting in a bar, drunken. He had been cheatened on by his girlfriend. She wanted to commit suicide. They talked for the first time.

The sixth time they met a furious mob was standing in front of the Hokages' Office, not wanting the snake-bitch to become Jounin. She wanted to get respect. His mother wanted him to get married.

The seventh time they met she cried. He wanted to please his mother.

The eighth time they met he asked her why she had been crying. She answered that no-one respected her. He went home, thinking. She went home, swearing.

The ninth time they met he asked her to marry him. He didn't have to tell her why. She didn't have to ask why. She said yes.

The tenth time they met they got married. It was a marriage of conveniece: She would get respect as the wife of a Jounin, he had pleased his mother by getting married.

She was sixteen. He was eighteen. They had talked to each other twice.

They didn't behave like a couple. He went on missions, she became Jounin. They weren't a couple. By and by people forgot that they were married. She got respect because she was she. His mother died.

They still lived together but they had separated beds. He never saw her naked. She never saw his face. He was in town when she wasn't, she was in town when he wasn't.

Some day he left a note and a official paper. One day later she read the note and signed the paper. They got divorced.

The day Anko got her emotions back was the day she woke up and noticed that it was raining. Something had changed, she could feel it in her stomach. It made her sad.

The day Anko first felt friendship was the day she accidently run in Kurenai.

The first day Anko felt like a human again was the day she was wandering through Konohas' streets arm in arm with Kurenai, giggeling about the strange people they met.

The first day Anko felt like a woman again was the day when a guy asked her for out on a date.

At official events she didn't notice Kakashi more than others. He didn't notice Anko more than others.

Iruka and Kurenai were those who watched them.

„Did you know that they were married once?" he asked Kurenai.

„Who?" she replied.

„Kakashi and Anko. They were married."

She glared at him in disbelieve.

„Are you serious? They don't even take notice of each other."

He shrugged his shoulders.

„It must have been a crook divorce." she said.

He shook his head.

„It was a marriage of conveniece." he answered.

One morning Kurenai asked Anko about Kakashi. Anko didn't answer, just smiled knowingly.

One evening Iruka asked Kakashi if he'd ever loved Anko. Kakashi said no.

One day they met on the streets. She was twentytwo, he was twentyfour. They smiled at each other.

She said: „Hello Kakashi."

He said: „Hello Anko."

She said: „Nice to meet you."

He said: „Nice to meet you, too."

She invited him for a drink. He accepted. She said „Thank you." She didn't say for what. He said „You're welcome." He didn't need to ask for what.

He got his GeNin-Team. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. He trained his team. He started to like his team. He never stopped being late. He was proud of his team. Anko made him nervous.

She prepared for the ChuNin-Exames. She had a lot of fun doing it. She got more and more extroverted. She scared most people, but in a friendly way. Kakashi made her nervous.

He worried if his team would survive Morino Ibiki. He wasn't sure of it. He wanted them to pass.

She hoped that none of those GeNin would pass her test unharmed. She was pretty confident of it. She wanted them to fail.

She met Orochimaru again. She was paralyzed by fear and pain.

He wanted his team to pass.

She was troubeled about Sasuke and Orochimaru.

He was troubeled about Sasuke and Anko.

They didn't look at each other, just argued wether leaving Sasuke in the test or not.

He won.

They met each other on the street. It was raining. She was walking through Konoha, noticing him. He was reading his perverted book, noticing her.

They met each other in a bar, drunken. He was troubled and ashame of Sasuke leaving with Orochimaru. She was toubeld and tortured by guilt because of Orochimaru taking Sasuke with him.

He went home swearing. She went home thinking.

They met each other at the memorial stone, both with tears in eyes.

They walked together through Konoha.

He asked her for a date.

She agreed.

Some day he asked her to marry him again. Two days later she said yes again.

They got married. But this time they smiled.

_This is the second version of the story, I corrected some of the mistakes that jumped on me when I read it...I actually wrote 'marry' as 'marrie'...oh boy...I hope this time it has less mistakes...actually I'm pretty confident this time. Thank you for reading it!_


End file.
